Dancing With You
by BookNerdluver21
Summary: The orchestra is playing, the dancers dancing, the King and Queen happily dancing in the center of the Dancers. Their eldest son sitting on his throne, the prince's throne staring off into space, until he noticed a stunning dancer, the prince stared. This man was beautiful. Rated T May change later. Yaoi, You HAVE been warned.
1. Chapter 1

The orchestra is playing, the dancers dancing, the King and Queen happily dancing in the center of the Dancers. Their eldest son sitting on his throne, the prince's throne staring off into space, until he noticed a stunning dancer, the prince stared. This man was beautiful. He had never seen such a beautiful man before. His shoulder length hair flared every time he spun, green eyes flashing; smile showing joy and happiness in what he was dancing too. But he was dancing with no one. He was dancing by himself in a far off corner. The prince stood striding to the lone dancer as people parted and bowed no one knew quite where he was going, until he said,

"Lone raven, who are you dancing with?"

The man, shorter then he by a little bit, without stopping his dance, replied, "With the Prince your highness, for I have seen I will dance with him this night, so I am waiting patiently."

"Lone raven, would you dance with me this night?"

"Your highness, it would be my honor!" the lone raven exclaimed as he bowed extravagantly

And the prince lead the beautiful lone raven into the most gracious waltz, following the music beat by beat and with a small smile that grew bigger with every step he took, he realized slowly he was falling in love with this beautiful lone raven that danced in front of him.

"Dragon, my love, this will be the last night you ever see me." A voice said into his shoulder.

"Lone raven, what do you mean? And shall we take this conversation to a quieter place?"

"Of course Dragon, my love."

"Lonely raven, what do you mean by this will be the last time I will ever see you?" the prince asked once they had reached his room.

"There is a man that I must defeat to save the kingdom, and it must be done tomorrow or I, nor anyone else, will be able to do anything. So I wish to request one thing your highness, if I may?"

"Of course, lonely raven, As you wish, I will answer you request with what I can."

"I request a kiss from you. That is all I wish. One kiss from you and I will be off. And you will never have to see or hear from me again."

"Lonely Raven you act like I will never wish to see you again after the request is upheld. Why? I've already begun to fall for you; will you not catch me at the bottom?"

"I'm sorry my dragon, I will not be there to catch you fall like I wish I could. But I will meet you again in another time."

And the prince did something no one would have suspected, he lent down and kissed his, _his_, lonely raven hard on the mouth, bruising his lips, then he let go and began to cry silently as he hugged his love, not wanting to let go but knowing what would happen if he didn't.

"Good bye my dragon, see you in another lifetime. I love you, and thank you, for accepting my request."

"Raven! No please don't go! I love you! Please don't leave me alone." The last part was whispered as he saw his lonely raven was no longer there

* * *

Should I make this a full blown story or should I leave it there?

Feed Back and I'll give you more fluff.

.

.

.

.

And maybe a cookie or too.

MBLM21

3


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

*is hiding behind a couch pillow*

Eto- Ehehehe. Sorry about not posting

AFTER THIS IM GOING TO HANG MYSELF FOR BEING A BAD AUTHOR.(not really)

I'm a terribly sorry for not updating at all. Really I truly am. I wish I could update more but I'm at a severe writers block. Every time I try to write something for anything for Marriage Fit for the Gods or any other story. Seriously anything. I hit a dead end. I've come up with nothing my head is blank and I'm going through some tough moments right now in school, and with the rest of my life. I've hit a complete dead end. I had a story it's pretty much all typed up on my phone but I haven't had the time nor the energy to type it up on my laptop and post it.

It may be a few months before I get any ideas I'm not sure. When I do I'll write them all out and get them up ASAP but right now I need a break from life and I'm not getting one anywhere in the near future.

I'm sorry, so sorry.

I'll write whenever I get ideas but I have no idea how often that'll be.

Lots of love, (and begging for forgiveness)

Book-y.


End file.
